1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dividers for pickup truck beds, and particularly to a divider device that is portable, and which may be applied or removed easily and quickly without use of tools of any kind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary patentability search conducted in connection with this invention has revealed the existence of the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,764,615; 2,697,631; 4,451,075; 4,506,870.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,764,615 relates to a truck body partitioning device that is attached to a bracket mounted on the side wall of the truck box. The manner of interconnection results in a permanent structure, but permits the partition to be tilted upwardly by releasing pins from holes formed in the wall of the box. The manner of interconnection is thus not only permanent, it requires the use of tools to either install or remove, and it requires a modification of the truck bed or box, which in some instances is a disadvantage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,631 also relates to a partitioning device for a truck box, and comprises two channel members mounted on opposite walls of the truck bed, with an extension that passes over the top edge of the box to hold the channels in position. Once the channels are in position, boards may be dropped into the channels to form the vertical upright member or partition required to form smaller compartments of the truck bed. Again, tools must be used to implement this device, and modifications must be made to the truck bed. Once installed, the installation is a permanent one, and it is not easily removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,075 provides a sloping wall attached pivotally to the wheel well by pins so that the rear sloping wall may pivot. Additionally, a flat top wall is hinged to the sloping wall to cover the short span that is formed between the top edge of the sloping wall and the tail-gate. The top wall is locked by a hasp to the tail-gate. It is obvious from only a cursory review of this patent that a skilled artisan must apply it to the truck bed, requiring tools in the process, and the assembly is not easily removed, and in any event, modifications must be made to the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,870 also related to a partition for a truck bed or box, but this device is constructed in such a way that it acts as a spoiler to reduce drag caused by the tail-gate. This construction constitutes a flat board hinged to the bottom of the truck bed a short distance away from the tail-gate so that it can be tilted forward and attached to the tail-gate or, in the alternative, the board may be pivoted so that it lies flat on the bed. As with the other patents described above, this device requires modification of the truck bed, the use of tools for installation, and is not easily removed. As with the other devices disclosed in the patents noted above, it is not intended that this construction be portable.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the invention is the provision of a pickup truck-bed divider device which is portable, being easily placed or removed.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a divider device for truck beds which may be applied and removed without use of tools of any kind.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a pickup truck-bed divider device that is economical to fabricate and inexpensive to buy, thus promoting its wide use.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a pickup truck-bed divider device that cooperates with the wheel wells that project into the truck bed to wedge the divider in position without the use of any other attachment means or, alternatively in the absence of wheel wells, wedges against the side walls to prevent shifting of the device.
Because of the simplicity of its design, the truck-bed divider device of my invention may be fabricated from steel, or wood, or plastic, the material used being dependent somewhat on the cost and the articles to be carried in the compartment formed by its installation.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, are described in the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.